Pein and the head hunter
by Kirishiro Kyoka Kohaku
Summary: Konan merasa kesal karena hanya dia satu-satunya cewek di organisasi Akatsuki, maka dia mengutus Pein untuk mencarikan anggota tambahan cewek. Namun, Pein malah bertemu dengan the head hunter. WARNING : non-yaoi, gaje and OOC. RnR please.


**A/N : Akhirnya aku kembali lagi. Kali ini aku menerbitkan yang humor deh… entah apa sebabnya sih. Untuk SanKei and Harm Love ku tinggal dulu sejenak. Selamat membaca.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : Non-yaoi, OOC, gaje, little bashing and little AU.**

**---- Happy Reading ---**

**Pein and the head hunter**

Di suatu tempat di pojok daerah kumuh nun jauh di seberang, di dekat transilvania(?) terdapat sebuah rumah yang berasal dari abad ke-15. Rumah itu memiliki banyak sarang laba-laba dengan penghuninya yang sama anehnya dengan laba-laba. Di suatu ruangan di rumah itu, berkumpulah kesepuluh orang yang tak terdefinisikan jenisnya. Satu-satunya cewek di situ yang paling jelas bentuk maupun konsep biologis(?)nya, berteriak kepada setan blekok berambut jingga tepat di hadapannya.

"Eh, Ketua yaoi! Kenapa sih di sini engga ada cewek lain selain gue?" teriak si cewek berambut biru yang diketahui bernama Konan.

"Hm? Bukan salah gue kali." Jawab si setan blekok bernama Pein dengan santai.

"Iya, un. Kurang ada kembang un." Kata si banci kuning bernama Deidara.

"Kurang ada kembang apa? Kurang ada uler cantik tau!" seru si uler sawah bencong bernama Orochimaru, liat aja! _Make up_-nya aja lebih tebel dari Konan!

"MAKANYA CARI DONG?" geram Konan.

"Hah? Cari uler cantik maksudnya?" Tanya Orochimaru semangat.

"CARI ANGGOTA CEWEK SELAIN GUE! KALO GINI CARANYA, NI ORGANISASI BAKALAN JADI NISTA LAN ORA ANA PENDIDIKANNE! (ga ada pendidikannya!)" seru Konan sampai giginya bergemeletukan menahan marah. Weitz tunggu dulu, bukannya dari awal organisasi ini emang organisasi nista, tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jadul bin out school?

"Bahasa mana yang lo pake, Nan?" Tanya hiu berbau busuk bernama Kisame.

"GA USAH TANYA HAL YANG ENGGA PENTING DEH! SEKARANG, GUE TUGASIN PEIN BUAT NYARI ANGGOTA CEWEK!" kata Konan sampai nyembur ke mana-mana.

"Hei, Itachi, siapa sih Ketua sebenarnya?" bisik Barbie cakep berambut merah yang terdefinisi bernama Sasori kepada cowok keriputan yang asyik meni-pedi. Si Itachi cuma angkat bahu, cuek bebek.

"Hah? Apa lu kate?" Pein mendelik ke Sasori.

"Eh, Ketua-senpai! Siapa tuh Kate?" seru manusia lollipop kepada sang Ketua yang masih terlihat geram.

"BACOT LU! NAH, PEIN! CEPET LAKSANAIN TUGAS! GUE MAU SHOPPING!" teriak Konan, dia pergi setelah menendang Pein sampai nyungsep.

"Gue mesti cakep nan keren buat tampil ke depan cewek-cewek nih!" katanya sambil menyisir rambut noraknya, sambil menambah bedak yang dia colong dari Orochimaru ke wajah berkaratnya.

"Perasaan dari dulu engga bisa naik deh cakepnya!" komen taneman venus flytrap yang disilangkan dengan zebra, hasilnya aja setengah putih, setengah item!

"Zetsu, lu kira gue engga denger?"

"Ah, engga! Sengaja kok, biar lu denger gitu!"

"ZETSU! GUE GORENG LU BARU TAU RASA!"

Sebelum Pein menerjang Zetsu, dia sudah menyusup ke dalam tanah, kabur. Kemudian munculah dari pintu sesosok unta arab bercadar dan berkerudung, walau terlihat alim, di tangan dia sambil ngitungin fulus (A/N : ya elah…. Sok bener banget nih unta!)

"Eh, Kakuzu! Udah malakin duit warga sekitar belum?" seru Pein yang uring-uringan engga berhasil nangkep Zetsu. Bedaknya luntur deh gara-gara keringet.

"Udah dong! Lo pikir gua siapa?" kata Kakuzu si _debt collector_.

"Oh iya!" kata Pein sembil nepuk dahi sendiri, kelihatannya teringat sesuatu. "Lu udah nagihin si Kasman belum? Si Kasman 'kan paling awet tuh ngejagain duitnya, susah dipalak tuh orang." lanjutnya santai. (A/N : Loh! Siapa lagi tuh si Kasman?) Kini Pein berkutat dengan _mascara _dan _eye shadow_.

"Yup! Tuh orang dah gua ancem. Gua jadiin rahasia selingkuhannya sebagai jaminan." Katanya dengan seringai jahat.

"Hoho… lu memang _number one_. Betewe, gimana ya biar gua jadi ca'em?" kata Pein setengah ngelindur.

"Mana gua tau! Gua… gua aja ga cakep gini…" kata Kakuzu melirih. Aha! Ni orang pasti miris deh ngomong diri sendiri ga cakep!

"Kalo menurut pengalaman gua sama cewek, kelihatannya sih cewek-cewek pada seneng kalo cowok tuh yang kaya pangeran gitu, deh…" cetus Itachi sambil mengenang masa lalunya di bawah rimbunnnya pohon sakura bersama ceweknya yang udah dibikin ko'it.

"Yang kaya gimana maksud lu?"

"Gimana ya? Orang jelek emang susah ngertinya."

"Dari kemaren kayaknya gua dibilang jelek mulu, deh."

"Tobi tau! Tobi tau! Pasti yang pake baju mewah, pake kuda putih en bersinar layaknya mentari pagi." Kata Tobi tiba-tiba dengan nada sok puitis.

"Oh yang kaya itu sih… Tapi dimana nyari kudanya? Baju mewahnya?" kata Pein bingung.

"Kalo gitu jadiin aja Deidara ama Tobi kudanya, 'kan ngirit tuh! Kebetulan ada kostum kuda di gudang buat nyamar." Kata Kakuzu sadis, ia tak ingin uangnya berkurang buat beli kuda. Tapi, kenapa ninja aja pake kostum segala? Mereka pernah diajarin ga, sih? Jurus Henge gitu loh.

"Siapa yang tadi bilang mau jadiin gua kuda, un?" kata Deidara dengan suara menggelagar setelah tiba-tiba muncul.

"Gua!" kata Kakuzu ringan.

"Kakuzu, kau…!" geram Deidara marah.

"Apa sih salahnya? Lagian kalo lu ga bantuin Pein, entar lu ga bakal dipinjemin uang kas lagi!"

"Aih… Kaku-chan jangan gitu dong, un." Gawat! Yaoi-nya Deidara kumat.

"Heh! Minggir lu, jangan deket-deket gua! Menjauh sana! Hii…" Kakuzu mulai ketakutan dan mengambil jarak 1 km dari si Deidara. Ng… kayaknya ia lebih takut sama si Yaoi itu dari pada uangnya ilang.

"Yei, yei! Tobi bakalan main kuda-kudaan ma Dei-senpai!" sorak Tobi senang. Dan Deidara menyerah pada nasib buruknya.

"Oke! Kalian nyamar sana! Gua pake _lipstick_ dulu yei…" kata Pein yang ketularan banci-nya dari Deidara. (A/N : Eh, mang banci bisa nular, ya?)

**Target pertama**

Pein melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang diikat dua duduk santai di dekat telaga. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya dengan menyuruh kedua anak buahnya yang pake kostum itu.

"Aduh! Kalo jalan yang bener dong, un!" gumam Deidara merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi merangkaknya sekarang. Mana harus ngegendong Pein lagi.

"Tapi Tobi juga ga bisa nih senpai."

"Hussh… lo pada jangan ngomong dong. Mana ada kuda yang bisa ngomong, apa kata dunia!"

Setelah sampai di dekat gadis pirang itu, si Pein merasakan aura yang aneh luar biasa. Bulu kuduk en bulu kakinya aja sampe berdiri. Rupa-rupanya, ada sesosok manusia yang mengawasi Pein dan anak buahnya dari pohon yang berada di seberang telaga. Tapi tentu saja si bebal Pein ga nyadar. Ia malah asik pake cl*** pembersih kaca buat bikin rambutnya punya efek kinclong.

Sip, lah semua penampilan Pein sekarang. Badan udah wangi kembang tujuh rupa, rambut udah bersinar dan bajunya yang berlatar awan merah udah dilunturin semua jadi warna putih ama Deidara. Hanya saja sebuah tragedi terjadi…

_Eh daun apaan tuh warna kuning? Tobi injek aja deh._ Pikir Tobi tanpa masalah. Sedetik kemudian, karena kepolosannya(?), Tobi terpeleset dan jatuh nyungsep ke sesemakan, beserta Deidara yang tentu saja harus ikit-ikutan. Yah… namanya juga nasib buruk.

Bagaimanakah dengan Pein? Mari kita lihat keadaannya. Ternyata oh ternyata, ia terpelanting dan menculat dari kudanya. Sejenak, sensasi angin membuatnya tertidur, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh dari ketinggian tepat di telaga di samping gadis berambut pirang itu. Kemudian, urat di kepala gadis pirang bermunculan.

Karena sudah terlanjur berada di hadapan gadis itu, meski tak sesuai rencana, ia akhirnya menyatakan juga maksudnya. Dan sia-sialah penampilan keren yang diusahakannya. Meski menurut Author, semua itu terlihat norak.

"Siapa namamu hei gadis?"

"Tsunade."

"Maukah kau menjadi…" belum sempat si Pein mengutarakan maksudnya, Si Tsunade sudah melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Pein, membuatnya melayang kembali ke langit ketujuh.

"Wuih! Ada bintang Senpai!" kata Tobi setelah melepaskan diri dari sesemakan.

"Mana? Oh iya, un."

**Target kedua**

Pein yang terkena serangan stroke setelah dihajar Tsunade kini sedang berendam di tong penuh cat warna hijau. Ah! Yang benar, setelah di tinju Tsunade ke langit ketujuh, tanpa sengaja mendarat di tong cat hijau tersebut sambil teriak. Aih… mengganggu tetangga aja.

"Ahahaha… Ketua-senpai jadi ijo!" kata Tobi riang.

"Udah kaya kolor ijo aja lu, un." Kata Deidara terbahak.

"Siapa tuh? Tapi pokoknya gua harus bisa buat yang berikutnya!"

Sesaat kemudian munculah seorang gadis berambut pink dengan mata hijau yang lagi baca buku tebel, entah apa yang dibacanya, yang jelas gadis inilah target berikutnya.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu dan tenaga, dan baju sekaligus tubuh yang ijo, Pein langsung menghampiri gadis itu. Sesaat itu juga ia merasakan hawa yang dingin dan menakutkan, kali ini ia sedikit sadar, tapi tetap tak peduli. Ia mengagetkan gadis itu sampai buku tebel yang dibacanya jatuh dan kotor dan basah. Sama seperti gadis bernama Tsunade, urat di kepalanya nyaris putus.

"A…" kasihan… berkenalan aja belum udah di hajar pake jurus Derita Seribu Tahun.

"Ah! Bintang lagi Senpai."

"Bener juga lu, bagaimana kalo kita melihatanya sambil minum kopi, un?"

"Memangnya ada Senpai?"

**Target ketiga**

Akhirnya si Pein jatuh tersungkur dengan topeng labunya Jack O' Lantern buat Halloween di kepalanya. (A/N : Topeng dari mana tuh?)

"Aiih… Ketua-senpai aneh…"

"Udah! Biarin aja. Ni badan gua dah pada remuk. Wajah cakep gua juga uwis ancur kabeh (udah hancur semua)" kata Pein ketularan dialeknya Konan.

"Hei! Tuh ada cewek 'tuh!" Deidara menunjuk seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang bingung di depan sebuah rumah. Pein plus kedua anggotanya yang dengan setia mau menjadi kuda bagi Pein akhirnya mendekati gadis itu.

Kesialan bagi Pein rupanya belum berakhir. Dirinya sekarang bagai hantu yang berkeliaran dengan kuda setianya untuk mencari kepala di Transilvania di pikiran gadis berambut indigo. Dan topeng labu Halloween itu tentu saja memperjelas isu adanya the Head Hunter di tempat itu.

Kemudian, wajah gadis itu langsung memucat, matanya yang putih menjadi semakin putih, bibirnya juga berubah menjadi biru. Dan kemudian ia berteriak keras sekali, membangunkan para warga yang sedang tidur di malam hari itu.

"Gawaat hei! Kalian berdua! Ayo lari!" kata Pein pada kudanya –ditendang Deidara ama Tobi-

Beberapa jam pun telah berlalu, kini dini hari mulai menjelang. Dan mereka bertiga duduk di bawah pohon Kamboja. Kecuali Pein, kedua bawahannya telah tertidur karena kakinya semplak karena disuruh lari sama Pein.

Lalu, kabut dingin mulai bermunculan… menutupi pandangan Pein. Dingin yang menusuk dan mencengkram. Tapi setelah Author mengklarifikasi lagi, ternyata itu cuma Dry Ice yang menguap karena adanya proses oksidasi (?) Tapi tentu saja si Pein sudah ketakutan dan bersiap mengkhianati kedua bawahan setianya dengan kabur.

Sesaat kemudian muncul sesosok manusia yang berdarah-darah. Rambutnya putih klimis, dari mulutnya muncul darah, dan bajunya sudah pada robek. Ia pun berkata…

"Siapa? Siapa di antara kalian yang mencuri tumbalku?"

Mendengar kata 'siapa' Deidara dan Tobi terbangun, dan serentak menjawab gaje.

"Kalau ditanya siapa? Maka jawabannya adalah… UNTUK MENAHAN DUNIA INI DARI KEHANCURAN, UNTUK MELINDUNGI PERDAMAIAN DUNIA, MENGGABUNGKAN CINTA DENGAN KEABADIAN, KAMI ADALAH PENJAHAT YANG CANTIK DAN TAMPAN!" kata mereka berdua semangat, lupa kalau tadi udah pingsan.

"Deidara!" seru Deidara aneh.

"Tobi!" seru Tobi konyol.

"Dan Pein… nyaaw." Seru Pein paling keras untuk menambahkan, padahal ia nyaris lari sambil kencing di celana tadi. (cuplikan from POKEMON dialogue Musashi and Kojiro, dengan sedikit perubahan.) setelah kemudian meneriakan perkenalan aneh tersebut, Tobi dan Deidara kembali pingsan.

"Apaan tuh?" gumam pria berdarah tadi. "Ohayou…" lanjutnya sambil menundukan kepala. Rupanya ia sadar bahwa hari sudah pagi.

"Ohayou…" balas Pein sambil ngos-ngosan, karena dia berteriak paling keras dan lama.

"Kami 'kan sudah mengenalkan diri, sekarang giliranmu 'kan?" kata Pein yang sudah melupakan maksud kedatangan pria itu.

"Aku Hidan, pengikut setia Dewa Jashin." Kata Hidan datar, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. "Kalian! Yang tadi mengganggu tumbalku, ya? Beraninya pada Dewaku!" lanjutnya dengan nada marah.

Pein kembali berniat untuk kabur ketika sesaat kemudian muncul _spot light_ dari langit yang kelabu. Kemudian suara-suara yang dalam dan besar pun bicara pada mereka, padahal ga ada sosoknya sama sekali.

"Hai Hidan Musyafirku(?)"

"Weitz, siapa tuh?" kata Pein sambil mempersiapkan kung fu-nya.

"Yang mulia… yang mulia Dewa Jashin! Sungguh suatu kehormatan hamba bertemu dengan anda." Kata Hidan berbinar cerah. Ia menunduk dengan rasa hormat.

"Hmm… kau, kau yang berambut jingga. Siapa namamu? Sepertinya kau sering dipuja-puja sebagai Dewa." Kata si Dewa Jashin.

"Ya… aku adalah Dewa hahaha." Kata Pein sungguh-sungguh membanggakan diri.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu!" teriak sang dewa penuh amarah dan dendam. Ya iya lah, harusnya 'kan dia yang dipuja, bukan Pein. Jelas aja ntuh dewa marah.

Sesaat, Pein menyesali kata-katanya dan berharap waktu berulang. Tapi awan hitam menjadi semakin kelam dan petir menyambar-nyambar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jadi teman?" kata si Dewa lagi. (A/N : kok gitu sih?)

"Boleh juga…" kata Pein tanpa ragu. Ia merasa derajatnya akan naik begitu berteman dengan si Dewa.

"Kalau begitu bawalah anak badung, bebal serta kurang ajar ini menjadi temanmu." Kata Dewa Jashin menunjuk Hidan dengan jari kakinya, untung aja si Hidan ga liat bisa-bisa pingsan dia. Apakah kaki seorang dewa bisa bau? Apakah kita boleh menjelek-jelekan Dewa?

"Tentu saja." Kelihatannya Pein sudah melupakan perintah Konan untuk membawa anggota cewek. Semoga saja Konan masih baik hati (A/N : I hope god can save you)

Mereka berdua akhirnya pulang ke markas bersamaan dengan mentari pagi yang bersinar, meninggalkan Deidara dan Tobi yang sudah terlelap tidur di bawah pohon kamboja tadi. Semoga saja tidak ada jin atau setan yang mendiami tempat itu. (sfx : Naruto Shippuden OST yang Distance)

"You are my friend…"

**Di markas…**

Konan muncul dari pintu depan dengan membawa belanjaanya, kemudian Konan menjatuhkan belanjaannya yang beratnya seton begitu melihat Hidan yang masih berlumuran darah duduk bersama anggota lainnya (except Deidara dan Tobi yang masih tertidur di bawah pohon kamboja.)

"Pein—!" ujar Konan sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" mendadak semua kenangan di hari sebelumnya masuk ke dalam otak Pein yang kosong.

Tapi ia terlambat, karena Konan telah berubah menjadi ribuan kami shuriken yang siap menyerangnya.

"GUE SURUH LU BUAT NAMBAH ANGGOTA CEWEK 'KAN? KENAPA MALAH COWOK? DASAR KETUA YAOI!" Konan segera menyerang Pein dengan ribuan kertas.

Tentu saja dengan kejadian ini, julukan the Head Hunter pindah kepada Konan.

**~owari~**

* * *

**A/N : Yup! Akhirnya ni fic gaje selesai juga. Banyak-banya terima kasih kuucapkan pada KonanAkatsukiHikari-chan. Juga pada para pembaca dan anggota-anggota Akatsuki yang bersedia meluangkan waktu.**

**Review please :D  
**


End file.
